Une histoire, deux ames
by Pretty Green-Pineapple
Summary: Quand Roronoa Zoro est attirée pour la première fois de sa vie par une femme, tout devient nouveaux et les séparés sera dur...
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1

Luffy et ces compagnons arrive, après 1 semaine coincée sur le Vogue Merry, sur l'île Ryokai. De loin on pouvait voir une petite ville. Ils avancèrent, comme un troupeaux de moutons jusqu'à la petite place ou il y avait un marché. Tout le monde les observait, ils avaient l'air si étrange… Puis, a l'écart de la ville, Nami aperçut un grand et long bâtiment entouré d'un champ ou l'on pouvait remarqué de loin la pancarte « Bar / Restaurant / Auberge »

_"Boon baah voilaa ! Sa sera parfaiit !"_ Cria comme à son habitude le capitaine.

Il entrèrent par la seule porte, qui donna sur un grand bar, ou une poigné d'habitant buvait tout en rigolant extrêmement fort. L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'assit et une jeune femme arriva.

_"Bonjours et bienvenue ^^. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"_

_« Enoormemennt de choooseees ma joliiiie *-* ! »_ S'empressa de crié Sanji, mais ils fut vite coupé par Luffy.

_« Aloors on voudrait 2 pouleets, 4 steaaks de bœufs, 4 ommelettes… »_

_« Ah et on voudrait passé la nuit ici si c'est possible »_, demanda plus sérieusement Nami

_« … 6 hamburgers, 3 assiettes de pâtes, 2 paniers de fruits… »_

_« Et de la bières ! Beaucoup de bières ! »_ Lâcha Zorro sans prendre la peine de regardez la serveuse.

_« 8 sandwich au jambon, 5 grannd saumon et euuh… VOILAA ! =D »_

_« Pour la nuit, il n'y a pas de problème, appelez moi quand vous voudrez vos chambres, je serait au comptoir, je reviens dans un instants avec votre commande ^^ »_

_« Maiis prennez touuut votre temmp ma belle ! *_* »_

_« Sanji ! Un peu de respect ! »_ Lança d'une petite voix Chopper.

La jeune femme était belle, très belle. De long cheveux brun qui lui tombait sur les hanche, de grand yeux noisette, avec un corps qui faisait tourné la tête de la mottiez des hommes présent dans ce bar. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt bleu, trois fois trop grand pour elle et d'un simple short, même habillé de la sorte, elle était sublime.

Une 30aine de minute plus tard, elle ramena la (LONNGUE) commande de l'équipage. Quand elle posa les bières sur la table, Zorro leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la belle. Cette dernière ne faisant pas attention, souhaita un bon appétit aux ventres affamés et repartit à son comptoir. Zorro essayait de boire (oui, j'ai bien dit essayait…) il ne savait pas se qui lui arriva. Lui ? Attirée par une femme ? Impossible. Mais pourtant il passa la soirée a regardé discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de Ussop, la charmante jeune fille. A la fin de la soirée, Nami se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui nettoyé le peu de table vide dans la salle.

_« Je pence qu'il est temps pour nous, ou plutôt pour eux, d'aller dormir.»_ dit Nami en montrant d'un mouvement de tête, Ussop, Luffy et Sanji saoul et chantant a tue tête.

_« Oui je comprend ^^ je vous passe 3 chambres, je pence que sa devrait suffire. Elle se trouve au 2eme étage. Sortez du bar et se sera la porte a droite avec l'escalier =). »_

_« Merci beaucoup. »_

Nami et Robyn était les seules qui avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de Zorro durant le dîner. Il était calme, pensif et n'avait bu A PEINE 2 verres. Elles échangèrent un regard et se compris mutuellement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elles aida les garçon ivre a marché et quitta le bar. Zorro, le dernier du groupe regarda une dernière fois la serveuse, qui l'observait déjà… Mais elle tourna vite le regard et Zorro s'en alla. Dans les environs de 2h du matin, quand tous les clients fut partis, la jeune fille prit son sac, éteignit les lumières et sortie. Zorro était la. Appuyé contre le mur du bâtiments. Pris de peur, la femme lui lança un bonsoir et commença a marché. Mais Zorro l'interpella de suite.

_« Qui êtes vous ? »_ Lui lâcha t'il

Choqué, paniqué, elle na savait pas que dire : _« Je… Euh… »_

_« Ecoutez,_ lui coupa l'escrimeur,_ je ne sait pas qui vous été ni quel étrange fruit avez-vous mangé, mais vous allé me dire de suite qui été vous ! » _Cria Zorro, la femme commença a avoir les larmes au yeux...

L'homme eu un mouvement de recul, et regarda étonnée la jeune fille.

_«S'il vous plait, veuillez m'excusez, je ne sait pas se qu'il me prend, je suis un peu… perdu… »_

_« Euh… Pas… de soucis… »_


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2

_« Êtes- vous sur que ça va ? »_

_« Super… - ! »_

_« Vos compagnons doivent se demandez ou vous êtes passé… Non ? »_

_« On les entend ronflé a 3 km, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous posé cette question. Vos parents ou votre… mari devrait être inquiets. »_

_« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je vis seule, a 10 minute d'ici »_

_« C'est vraiment pas prudent pour une jeune femme comme vous de vivre seule et de rentré seule la nuit. »_

_« Accompagnez moi alors. »_

_« Vous n'avez pas peur, un inconnu, qui a réagis « bizarrement » tout a l'heure, qui vous a attendue jusqu'à que vous finissiez votre service… »_

_« Pas du tout, et puis si vous aviez une idée macabre derrière la tête, vous l'auriez sûrement fait depuis tout se temps… ^^ »_

_« Bon… Et bien allons y… Mais avant, je voulais vous demandez… votre prénom… »_

_« Mayumi ! Yamashita Mayumi ^^, et vous ? »_

_« Roronoa Zoro »_

Ils marchèrent l'un a coté de l'autre sans bruit. Un silence lourd pour Mayumi mais pas gênant pour Zoro, habituée a être calme.

_« Euh… Hum… Ça va ? »_

_« Parlez du temp tant que vous y êtes… - »_

_« Haha, j'essaie de brisée le silence, c'est gênant… »_

_« Je ne trouve pas, ben… De quoi voulez vous qu'on parle… ? »_

_« Vous me raccompagné chez moi, et je ne vous connaît pas… Présentez vous donc… ^^ »_

_« Bon, j'ai 20 ans, j'ai les cheveux vert, et je veux devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde et faire partie de l'équipage du roi des pirates… »_

_« Waouh… Rien que sa ? Croyez moi, j'en ai vue des pirates dans ma vie, mais votre équipage est… Différente. Vous êtes le capitaine ? »_

_« Nan ! C'est l'autre au chapeau de paille. »_

_« Celui qui ma commandez les ¾ de la carte ? 0_o »_

_« Étonnant hein. La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai cru que c'était un gamin, barjo, maigrichon qui vouait avec le feu… Plus je le connais, plus je pence qu'il est barjo, et qu'il peut réussir a devenir le roi des pirates..."_

_" Vous êtes sabreur ? "_

_" J'était chasseur de prime avant d'être un pirate, mais je me suis toujours entraîné avec mes 3 sabres. Pour devenir le meilleur il n'y a pas de secret, a part le travail..."_

_"J'ai bien entendu 3 sabres...? Comment vous faites ?"_

_" J'ai deux mains, et ma bouche pour la troisième, j'ai une mâchoire solide... J'aime pas parlez, a moi de vous écoutez."_

_"Euh, j'ai 18 ans, mon père m'a abandonnée à 5 ans pour travaillé avec la Marine, ma mère a été tué 4 ans plus tard par la Marine. La cause ? Elle c'est opposé a eu quand il on voulu brûlée notre maison. J'ai vécu avec mon grand père jusqu'a mes 15 ans. Décédé lui aussi, j'ai gardé la maison de mes parents et je travaille dans un bar pour vivre. Je hais se métier, les hommes sont tous macho et impolie, bruyant... Mais c'est soit sa ou soit je vend la maison pour laquelle ma mère est morte, ce qui est hors de question !"_

_" Pourquoi vous vous forcez a travaillé la bas alors que juste vendre votre maison réglerais vos problème ? "_

_" Elle a une très grande importance sentimental, c'est mon père qui la construit, c'est la seul chose qui me reste de mes parents."_

_"Mouai, si il vous aimait tant, il serait revenu votre père..."_

_"Je vous interdit de dire pareil horreur ! C'était un homme courageux ! Il était parti pour nous sortir de la misère !"_

_" Je suis désolé, c'est sortie tout seul..."_

Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps, jusqu'a arrivée sur un petit chemin qui les conduisit a la maison de Mayumi. Elle était entourée d'un grand champ. Une grande maison familial.

_"C'est grand..."_

_" Je vous parle même pas du ménage alors... ^^"_

Un banc était placée sur la véranda, a coté de la porte d'entrée. Mayumi s'assit et Zoro fut de même sans se rendre compte.

_"Zoro, je peux vous posée une question.?"_

_" Je vous écoute..."_

_"Que vous a pris tout a l'heure ? Avait-je fait quelque chose de mal ?"_

_" Au bar, quand je vous ai regardez, on va dire que j'ai ressentit quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'arrivait pas a retirée mes yeux sur vous, on a rencontrée tellement de taré dans notre aventure que je me suis dit que vous étiez encore une sorcière, magicienne ou je ne sait quoi qui hypnotisait les pirates et les dépouillais... Un truc dans le genre..."_

La jeune fille éclata de rire à l'instant même ou Zoro termina sa phrase.

_"Hahaaha ! Moi ? Une sorcière magicienne dépouyeuse de pirates ? Hahaha !"_

_" C'est vraiment gênant... -"_

_"Haha... Excusez moi, on ne me l'avait jamais fait..."_

_"Il y a un début a tout..."_

_" Quand repartirez vous sur mer ?"_

_" Après demain."_

_"Déjà ! Vos cheveux verts vont me manquer ! ^^"_

_" Hum... Oui. Etrange, on ne se parle que depuis une heure seulement pourtant. "_

_"Etrange comme vous dite..."_

_" Bon... Je vais vous laissez, j'ai envie de dormir..."_

Sans un au revoir ou un simple bonne nuit, Zoro se leva et commença a marché vers le chemin qui le mènerait a la ville...

_"Euh... Zoroo !"_ Cria Mayumi.

_"Vous m'avez appelée ?"_

_" Tutoyée moi, maintenant on se connait !"_

_" Je n'ait pas l'habitude... Tu ma appelée ?_

_"Oui... Croit tu au coup de foutre... ?"_

" Je ne sait pas." Il se retourna et continua sa route.

Mayumi eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, se leva et alla se coucher, dans sa grande maison...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Aaaaaaah ! J'ai bien dormit ! =D"_

Luffy ce prit un oreiller dans la tête provenant de Zoro affalée sur son lit, bavant sur ces draps.

_"Tait- toi chapeau de paille ! Y en a encore qui veulent dormir !"_

_" Normal, vu à quelle heure t'est rentrée ! T'était ou cactus ? Ou plutôt, avec quii x) ?"_

_" Dehors, avec quelqu'un"_

_" Une feemme !"_  
_" Nan ! Cassez vous ! J'veux dormir !"_

_" Bon, moi c'est pas tout, mais J'AI FAIIIIM !"_  
_" Attend Luffy je vient avec toi, je veux revoir la jolii serveuse d'hiieer =DD "_

C'est a cet instant la que Zoro ouvrit subitement son oeil (l'autre encore en train de dormir) et ce rappela la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Mayumi. Il se leva précipitamment, sauta dans la douche, s'habilla et s'arrêta devant le miroir. Il se regarda, 1 minute, 3 minutes, 6 minutes... Quand Nami entra dans la chambre.

_"Les garcon levé vo... Zoro ? 0_o"_  
_" Quoii ! "_  
_"Pourquoi t'est devant le miroir..."_  
_" Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !"_

Zoro prit son bandeau vert et s'en alla... Mais quelque secondes après, il se retourna et dit:  
_" Nami,... je suis présentable ?"_  
_" 0_o ! Euh, oui... Pourquoi sa ?"_  
_" Comme sa..."_

Il marcha dans le couloir, vers les escaliers quand Nami le rattrapa.

_" Sa serait pas a cause de cette serveuse ? =)"_  
_" Chut ! On va t'entendre !"_  
_" Hum... Je le savait =D "_  
_" Pas un mot de sa a qui que ce soit..."_

Il descendit l'escalier a toute vitesse et rejoignit le bar ou Luffy, Ussop et Chopper mangeais, Robyn lisait et Sanji était assis au comptoir ou il parlait avec Mayumi.  
Nami arriva ensuite par derriere.  
_" Ta de la concurrence !"_  
Zoro ne répondit pas, ils les regarda juste.  
_" Bon, je vais occupée Sanji, va voir ta serveuse..."_

Nami s'approcha du bar et pris Sanji par les oreilles, elle le conduisit a table. Zoro fit de même.

_" Tu ne veux pas voir ta serveuse.?"_  
Zoro ne répondit pas.

_" Mayuuuu chériiii ! Ouuhouu ! Vien donc Mayuu !"_ Cria Sanji  
_" Mayu ? Pourquoi tu l'apelle comme sa ?"_ s'énerva Zoro, mais se tut vite en voyant la serveuse arrivée.

_"Oui ? On m'a appelée ^^? Oh, Zoro, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu vas bien =D"_  
_"Super...-"_  
_" Haha, vous vous connaissez ?"_ Cria Luffy la bouche pleine.  
_" Ouii, hier il m'a raccompagnée chez moi !"_  
_" Ha, c'est explique tout !"_ Dit Sanji en y ajoutant un coup de coude dans les cotes.  
_" Bon, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serait au comptoir ^^"_  
_" Pas de souciis Mayuu chérii !"_ en ajoutant un clin d'oeil a Zoro.  
_" Mais va la voir merde !"_ insista Nami.

Zoro la regarda sans un degres d'intérêt pour se qu'elle lui a dit.  
_" Je vais prendre l'air..."_  
Il se leva, prit la direction de la porte et passa devant le comptoir ou se trouvait Mayumi.

_"Zoro ! Tu va ou comme sa =) ?"_  
_" Euh, nul part..."_ il s'installa finalement sur un tabouret et profita de cette occasion pour lui parlé...  
_" Tu est bien rentrée hier ? Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé, tu ma racompagnée jusqu'a chez moi et tu n'y était pas obligé"_  
_" Peut être, mais j'en avait envie."_  
_" ^^. Je peux te servir quelque chose ?"_  
_" De la bière ! J'ai soif..."_  
_" Waouh, dès le matin ? T'est fort toi xD"_  
_" Sinon... Ce soir tu fini a quel heure ?"_  
_" Euuh... 0h ! Je fini tôt ! Pourquoi ? Tu m'attendras ? ^^"_  
_" Surement..."_

Malgré sa questions, Mayumi ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, et bizarrement, elle était contente de cette réponses la.

_"Eeeh le cactuus ! Ramène ton cu icii !"_ cria Sanji qui était a l'autre bout de la salle. Ce qui a eu comme réaction pour Mayumi un fou rire incontrôlable.

_" Quel imbécile ! Tout sa pour se faire remarqué par Mayumi." _Pensa Zoro.  
_" Bon eh bien a se soir Zoro ! ^^"_

Encore une fois il se leva sans la salué et partie vers la table de l'équipage. Il n'arrivait pas a ce l'avoué, mais il était pressé et a la limite du stress pour ce soir...


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4

Nami était dans son lit, examinant avec intérêt la carte de la prochaine île ou ils allaient se rendre car demain, c'était le départ.  
Robyn dormais, il était tard et l'auberge était calme...  
Mais le calme était perturbée par les petits bruits de pas dans les couloir. Elle regarda l'horloge qui affichait 23h30, ce leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte...

_"Zoro, quesque tu fou a une heure pareil ? Demain on pars, va dormir !"_  
_"Justement, demain on pars..."_  
_" Aah... Je vois..."_  
_" Encore une fois, pas un mot de sa a qui que se soit !"_  
_" Je sais, je sais... Prend ton temp.. ^^"_

Zoro se retourna, descendit les escaliers, sortie dehors et s'assit en attendant 0h... Il détestait être en retard, alors il préférait être en avance et attendre... L'horloge qu'il aperçut par la fenêtre du bar indiquait 23h55. Il posa son regard sur Mayumi qui lavait les derniers verres des derniers clients, il était pressé mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer...  
Enfin 0h sonna, il se leva, se posta devant la porte et regarda Mayumi marcher vers sa direction:  
_" Zoro !"_Dit elle en lui déposant un baiser amical sur sa joue droite. Surpris, il ne savait pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire...  
Les deux personnage marchèrent cote a cote. Mayumi racontait sa longue journée de travail, Zoro l'écoutait attentivement. Il aimait sa. Bizarrement... Il voulait même qu'elle ne s'arête pas. L'écouté toute la nuit raconter a quel point restez debout lui faisait mal au dos et a quel point les clients pouvait être grossier...  
_" Donc voila, une journée comme une autre..."_  
_" T'a... fini ?"_  
_" Euuh oui pourquoi sa ?"_  
_" J'aime bien t'entendre parler... Profite-en parce que c'est pas a tout le monde que j'aurait dit sa..."_  
_" Ah... C'est gentil ^^, malheureusement j'ai fini. Et toi ?"_  
_" J'aime pas parler. C'est inutile, de toute manière j'ai rien à raconter."_  
_" Donc moi aussi je parle inutilement haha !"_  
_" Nan, toi c'est différent..."_  
Mayumi, a droite a Zoro, posa son regard sur lui, surprise. Il regardait le sol tout en continuant de marché.  
Ils arrivèrent devant chez Mayumi et s'installa sur le banc qui était près de la porte d'entrer sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Comme la nuit précédente...  
Zoro était de l'autre coté du banc et Mayumi de l'autre. Ils restèrent silencieux, et quand leur regard se croisait, Zoro tournait vite du regard, comme un enfant qui ne veut pas avouer les sentiments qu'il ressent. Zoro était a cette instant la cet enfant la. Qui ne sait pas quesque être amoureux. Qui ressent une sensation étrange quand il est prés de cette fille la mais qui hésite entre le fait qu'il soit amoureux ou que c'est le fait qu'elle lui a donné une maladie bizarre du type chikungunya ou fièvre jaune. Il préfèrerait même que la 2eme option soit la bonne tellement la peur d'être tombé amoureux le ronge. La peur que se soit mal. La peur de lui faire du mal, a elle. Cette sensation ne lui ai jamais arrivé avec aucune autre femme. Quoi faire ? Quoi dire ? Comment réagir ? Ces sentiments étaient étrangers. Il se fiait à son coeur, pour la première fois. Toujours loin d'elle, il regarda le ciel étoilé un moment, baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, inspira, et se décida...


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5

_" Mayumi... Ecoute je sait pas se qu'il m'arrive. On se connait depuis a peine 2 jours et même au moment ou je t'ai vue j'ai ressentit quelque chose de bizarre. Je sait pas... J'ai jamais pensé une seule fois de toute ma vie autant a une femmes en aussi peu de temp. T'est la seul personne que j'aimerai écoutez parlez des heures, des jours, que je suis pressé de voir. Sa m'est jamais arriver, jamais. Je sait pas si c'est sa mais il y a peu de chance que ce ne soit pas sa. Tu m'attires. Je sait pas si c'est sa qu'on appelle l'amour, mais c'est agréable, sûrement parce que c'est de toi que je suis "amoureux ". Mais je sait que sa reproduira sûrement pas. Je veux, je dois être avec toi. Même si ma tête me dit de retirée tout se que je vient de dire la, je sait que si je le fait, je le regretterais a chaque seconde de ma vie..."_  
Il garda les yeux fermé, il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, peut être de peur d'être déçus.  
Mayumi, de son coté le regarda, les joues humide, il avait réussi a la faire pleurer en moins de 2 minute, 2 minute de pur bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé quelqu'un lui dire sa.  
Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne voulait pas gâcher se silence, le bruit de la brise nocturne sur le feuillage des arbres, elle ne voulait pas gâcher se moment parfait par des mots inutile qui n'aurait sûrement pas plus de romantisme que les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
Zoro, respirant profondément, lui non plus n'attendait pas de réponse. Il sentie juste les bras fin de la jeune fille enlacé le tour de son ventre et posé a tête au niveau de son torse sentant l'odeur florale de ces cheveux qui balayait son t-shirt... Son instinct lui fit enlacé la jeune fille a son tour, toujours les yeux fermé...  
La jeune fille ne pleurait plus. C'était un instants de pur bonheur seulement. Zoro lui accepta enfin le fait qu'il était amoureux, pour la première fois...  
Après 10 min dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ouvrit enfin les yeux, passa sa main droite dans les long cheveux bruns de Mayumi.  
_" Demain, nous repartons en mers..."_  
_" Je sait..."_  
_" Je reviendrait."_  
_" Je t'attendrait."_  
Elle leva la tête, posa le regard pendant un instant dans les yeux du jeune homme, pris son visage entre ces douce mains et colla son front sur le sien...  
_" Je t'aime."_  
Zorro ne répondit pas. Mayumi savait qu'il aurait aimé le lui dire, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas, n'osait pas, c'était nouveau.  
Elle approcha ces lèvres doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et posa ces lèvres contre les siennes... C'était magique, c'était indescriptible. Un simple baiser qui arrivait à leur faire pensé qu'il était seul au monde, rien ni personne pouvait être aussi fort que l'amour que dégageait ce baiser. Après de longue secondes elle décolla ces lèvres, lui prit la main droite, se leva et Zoro la suivit comme un enfant. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière et monta l'escalier en face de l'entrée. Arrivée à l'étage du dessus, elle se dirigea vers la porte au bout du couloir. Sa chambre. Grande, a la décoration enfantin. Sombre, elle n'alluma toujours pas la lumière. La seule chose bienvenue dans la chambre était la douce lumière de la lune qui balayait son lit, 2 places, qui n'attendait que les corps des 2 amoureux.  
Il compris ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ressentit plusieurs sensations en même temps. Le désir, la peur, la joie... Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, lui, comme a ado, il s'assit a ces cotés, pris simplement la main dans la siennes. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, et en même temps, c'était la première fois pour elle. Ils se regardèrent, Mayumi sourit, Zorro rougit mais se fut le début d'une nuit de passion entre les deux nouveau amoureux. Ce fut une premiers fois pour eux deux, certes, mais la dernière...?


End file.
